Awakening
by Sinister Blackrose
Summary: When Azula zaps Aang with the lightening when he is about to achieve Avatar Stage, instead of blocking it from his use, it destroys all the barriers of the Avatar. Without those barriers, what will happen to Aang? Will he wake up the same or different Aang/Zuko
1. Prologue  Part One

**_Okay, I have, obviously reposted the first chapter _**_because_**_! I had to change the bits where it said it was the prologue and not _****part one**_**of the prologues. If you have by some pure mirical read this and your gunna read it again because you thought I cant stuff **_STOP! _**Cuz I haven't. Thanks for reader and please, review! They're like air particuls and I need them to breath...**_

_**Love Sinister BlackRose**_

Katara's and Sokka's dad: Hakoda and his mother: Kanna

Characters: Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Iroh, Appa, Momo, Azula, Ozai, Suki, Long Feng, Avatar Roku, Mai, Ty Lee, Bato, King Bumi, Earth King Kuei, Hakoda, Haru, Jeong-Jeong, Jet, The Mechanist, Teo, Master Pakku, Master Piandao,

Ages:

38 - - Iroh

33 - - Ozai

13 - - Zuko, Sokka, Jet

14 - - Suki, Katara, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee

12 - - Aang (112), Teo

11 - - Toph

((Aang will be 17 when stuff happens! He is **only** 12 in the intros!))

Summary: When Azula zaps Aang with the lightening when he is about to achieve _Avatar_ Stage, instead of blocking it from his use, it destroys all the barriers _of_ the Avatar. Without those barriers, what will happen to Aang? Will he wake up the same or different. **After everything is said and done, Aang disappears, and no-one can find him! (gasp, shock horror) The group searches for _5 years_ before finally finding Aang. Will he be the same? Why did he run away? Find out when I'm done doing the impossibly long prologues!** _Hehe, sorry it's taking soo long. But I had a great idea just before going to bed as to how I should do this story! Let's hope it's a keeper! :)_ Aang/Zuko I DO NOT OWN THIS

Prologue – **Part One**

"I thought you had changed!" Katara cried at Zuko as she swung her water-whip down on him. Tendrils of Zuko's of fire and Katara's of water clash together over the channel, both equal in strength.

Zuko smirked, "I have changed." Zuko brings his hand up and chops horizontally, sending out another blast of fire.

Azula smiled confidently as Aang pulled a look of determination; he had to win. Azula raised her hands up before pushing them back again while stepping forward, creating two large burning balls of blue fire. She shifted her feet and sent off jets of fire, shoot from her soles.

Aang raised his arms and earthbended the crystals around him, covering his body with them and creating suit of glistening green armour. He pushed both arms forward and slid over the ground, coming at Azula head on. They looked to collide until Azula hops and slid her foot forward, flinging all of the built up fire at Aang. Crossing his arms, Aang tried to defend himself, but the powerful attack quickly shattered his crystal armour; sending the small monk crashing into a wall on a cliff up above.

In the Earth King's throne room, Mai was sitting on the steps that lead up the throne and Ty Lee is playing with Bosco. Clearly bored.

Ty Lee sighed, before trying to encourage Bosco again, "Come on, it's easy. You just walk on your front paws instead of your rear ones. Like this." Ty Lee did a hand stand and began walking forward on her palms. Suddenly, the floor beneath her surges up and engolfs Ty Lee's arms, catching her by surprise. She fell forward and, as soon as her feet touched the ground, the stone wrapped itself around them as well, leaving her bent backward with her belly sticking up. Bosco growls and claps his paws happily at Ty Lee's awkward position. Growling, Ty Lee looked up and sneered at the sight that greeted her.

Toph, Sokka and the Earth King standing in front of the large doorway, practically posing.

"That is a nice trick," Toph laughed, dusting her hand with a smirk.

Sokka whipped out his boomerang and Toph stomped the ground, lifting a large stone block, ready for the fight of their lives. Imagine the shock when Mai didn't even move. She just lent back and waved her arms lazily towards the Bosco, "Just take the bear."

The Earth King runs up to Bosco and hugs him around the head, he cried, "Bosco!"

Bosco growled happily as the Earth King buried his face into the bear's fur and snuggled tightly against him. Sokka and Toph slumped before trailing after Kuei and Bosco, who were still having a reunion moment.

Zuko chopped downward, flinging one of his fiery whips at Katara, who deflected it with her water tentacle. As Katara counter attack, Azula leapt from the top of a crystal cluster and shot a blast of fire down at her.

Slightly panicked, Katara deflected the attack, as well as another blast of fire from Zuko by bending her water into a wall. Zuko swung an arc of fire and Azula shot a blue fire ball, too fast for Watertribe girl to protect herself from. The fire ball smashed directly Katara's stomach, throwing her back; slamming into a cluster of crystals. She slumped to the ground, unconscious, her hair flowing freely over her face.

Azula and Zuko merely looked at the downed girl for a moment before rumbling noise drew their attention back to the Avatar. Aang slammed his body into the floor, cracking the stone ground, and a moment later, he charged at the firebenders by riding on a rolling mound of rock. Zuko and Azula readied themselves for the attack, the Avatar looked furious; Zuko felt a shiver of pure fear shiver down his spine. But, before the young monk could reach them, a Dai Li agent jumped out from nowhere, landing in front of him. He raised his arms, destroying the speeding mound with his earthbending and sending Aang to the floor.

Aang wearily picks himself up and looks around, wearily eyeing the man between himself and Zuko and Azula. Dai Li agents jumped down from the cliffs above, forming long rows behind Azula and Zuko, posed for any possible impending attack.

Katara woke up just as the Dai Li surround her; panicked she quickly bended the water from the channel and, jumping up, formed a ring of defensive water around her. The water sprouted eight tentacles as she entered the octopus stance, her face set determinedly grimace.

Taking his fighting stance, Aang prepared to face his many opponents. He glanced to Katara, who is desperately fighting off the Dai Li agents when he realised something. "There's too many," he whispered. Fighting desperately, the 15 year old boy remembered what Guru Pathik told him at the Eastern Air Temple.

_The only way, is to let her go._ The Guru's voice echoed in his mind.

Turning his head towards the fiercely fighting girl, Aang lowered his head, a tear escaping, "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry, guys!"

Aang twisting around, earthbending several crystals out of the ground to form a tent over him. Aang quickly sat down and began meditating. Deep inside the monk's, Aang once again comes face to face with the avatar spirit residing inside him, high above the world and surrounded by the starry heavens. The avatar spirit swirled towards Aang, surrounding him in a swirling orb between its large, glowing hands; feeling the power flowing into his body, Aang's arrow slowly began to glow. In the physical world, Aang's arrow light up as well, illuminating the crystals that surround him.

Zuko, seeing the light, felt the inbred fear of the Avatar (especially in the _Avatar _state) almost overcome him; he stood there dumbly, both enchanted and terrified by light. Finally, Aang snapped his eyes open, they shone an intense white, gleaming like diamonds. An incredible explosion of spiritual power scattered the crystals, turning them into dangerous projectiles; the Dai Li agents quickly shielded themselves from the blast. Rising from the ground in a bright pillar of cosmic light, Aang turned slowly in a circle as he levitated upwards; Katara watched Aang, hope returning to her. Still rising, the Avatar moved to swing his arms upwards when a bolt of lightning thundered through the air, slicing through his body.

Smirking, Azula eyed the image of Aang writhing in pain in the air with immense pleasure.

Inside Aang's mind, everything suddenly went dark, the swirling cosmic ball vanished and the large glowing avatar spirit fell into the dark abyss below and fading away, along with the path of light Aang's spirit was standing on. Aang's physical body plummeted to the earth below, his mind already blank; his vision begins to blacken as the whistle of air rushed by him.

Katara watched in horror, Aang's clothes were charred, and there was a terrible wound on his back where he was struck, as well as a burnt spot on the sole of his foot where the lightning exited. Tears rolling down her face, Katara sperded into action. Turning her body, the Watertribe girl swirling the water around her, creating a large wave, which she hopped on, rid on top of it towards Aang, arms spread behind her. The wave rolled over Zuko and the Dai Li, washing them away. Katara caught Aang before landing on the ground, the water flowing away from her; she held Aang's unconscious body and looked up hopelessly.

Zuko and Azula began advancing on Katara and the fallen Avatar, intent on finishing the job, when a fire blast smashed into the ground between them. Iroh lept down from a cliff and landed between Katara and his niece and nephew, taking his battle stance, ready to stop his own family so the Avatar could get away.

Without taking his eyes of his brother's children, Iroh cried, "You've got to get out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can!"

Iroh punched left and right, shooting fire blasts at any potential attackers, covering Katara makes her escape with the sickly limp Aang. He lowers his stance and defended himself against the stone gloves the Dai Li agents throw at him. Iroh waved both hands forward before flinging powerful blast of fire from his fingertips.

Katara rushes to the waterfall and bended the water. She formed a rising and twisting current that scooped her and Aang upward and away. Seeing their successful escape, Iroh stopped his attack and quietly surrendered. Two Dai Li agents quickly bend a ring of crystals around Iroh and trap him, fearful of any further action. Zuko stared blankly at his uncle, unsure of what to do. Iroh stared back at his nephew for a moment, disappointment evident in his eyes before turning his head down sadly, saying nothing.

Riding away on Appa, Earth King, Bosco, Sokka, Toph, Momo, Katara, and Aang (Still unconscious) travelled in silence, still shocked by what had happened. Nightfall quickly came upon them and the sky turned dark. Katara suddenly jerked her head up, and placed Aang down on Appa's shoulders, takes out the oasis water. She bended the small amount of water out of it, and twists it over her palm, making it spin in a small circle until it begins to glow with energy. The others watched as Katara heaved up Aang and placed the water over the wound on his back. Katara held Aang close and began cry and she struggled to heal him. For the smallest instant, Aang's arrow glows, and another moment later, he groaned; proving he was still alive. Katara gasped and shared a joyfully smile with the others, before turning Aang around to look at him. Aang smiled weakly back, his eyes glazed over. Katara didn't even think he could see them properly, but she pulled him to her anyway and hugged him close; grateful that he is still alive.

Back in the Earth King's throne room, Azula was sitting in the throne, looking regal, while Zuko stood awkwardly beside her. Smirking, Azula cheered, "We've done it Zuko. It's taken a hundred years, but the Fire Nation has conquered Ba Sing Se."

Looking to the ground, Zuko felt immediate remorse for what he did. "I betrayed Uncle."

Scoffing, his younger sister snapped, "No, he betrayed you. Zuko, when you return home, father will welcome you as a war hero." The smaller Firebender smirked, already planning how to manipulate her stupid brother.

Confused, Zuko said, "But I don't have the Avatar. What if Father doesn't restore my honour !"

Standing up, Azula touched Zuko's shoulder, drawing her attention. "He doesn't need to Zuko. Today, you _restored _your _own honour_."

But Zuko turned away from Azula and looked down pensively; thinking over what he had done.

As they sailed away from Ba Sing Se, the King Kuei whispered sadly, "The Earth Kingdom…has fallen." A lone tear trailed down her crestfallen face.

Katara held a sleeping Aang close to her; she looked onward as Appa flew over the outer wall and into the dark, cloudy horizon.

Prologue Part One **End**

**_Okay, I have, obviously reposted the first chapter _**_because_**_! I had to change the bits where it said it was the prologue and not _****part one**_**of the prologues. If you have by some pure mirical read this and your gunna read it again because you thought I cant stuff **_STOP! _**Cuz I haven't. Thanks for reader and please, review! They're like air particuls and I need them to breath...**_

_**Love Sinister BlackRose**_


	2. Prologue  Part Two

Katara's and Sokka's dad: Hakoda and his mother: Kanna

Characters: Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Iroh, Appa, Momo, Azula, Ozai, Suki, Long Feng, Avatar Roku, Mai, Ty Lee, Bato, King Bumi, Earth King Kuei, Hakoda, Haru, Jeong-Jeong, Jet, The Mechanist, Teo, Master Pakku, Master Piandao,

Ages:

38 - - Iroh

33 - - Ozai

13 - - Zuko, Sokka, Jet

14 - - Suki, Katara, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee

12 - - Aang (112), Teo

11 - - Toph

((Aang will be 17 when stuff happens! He is **only** 12 in the intros!))

Summary: When Azula zaps Aang with the lightening when he is about to achieve _Avatar_ Stage, instead of blocking it from his use, it destroys all the barriers _of_ the Avatar. Without those barriers, what will happen to Aang? Will he wake up the same or different. After **everything is said and done, Aang disappears, and no-one can find him! (gasp, shock horror) The group searches for _5 years_ before finally finding Aang. Will he be the same? Why did he run away? Find out when I'm done doing the impossibly long prologues!** _Hehe, sorry it's taking soo long. But I had a great idea just before going to bed as to how I should do this story! Let's hope it's a keeper! :)_ Aang/Zuko I DO NOT OWN THIS

Prologue **Part Two – W**aking** U**p

**Declaimer** - See PrologueP1

**2 weeks later **– _On a Fire Nation Ship on the Sea_

He didn't wake up like other, who slowly wake up, gradually becoming aware of their surrounds. No. He was simple asleep one moment, awake the next. Snapping his eyes open, the boy sat up and looked around him. He was on a ship. But why? Why was he on a ship.

_I was shot_, he thought, _by lightening._ Thinking back, the boy remembered something. The person who shot him was a girl, a Firebending girl, from the _Fire_ Nation. Looking at the wall directly opposite himself, the boy's milky silvery-grey eyes gazed at the large black and red banner pinned across the wall. There was a large red blob that somehow symbolised a flame. Tilting his head, the boy thought, _I must be on a Fire Nation's ship._

Getting, the boy fell back on the bed in shock. He was in pain! It travelled from his chest and back, spreading throughout his body. Grimacing, he pulled away the bandages criss-crossed over his chest. _Oh_, he thought, looking down at the large, ugly red and purple mark on the middle of his torso. _That's right, I was shot with lightening._ Gently trailing his hand over the mark, the boy shivered at the trendricals of pain that coursed through his body because of it. Getting up again, he looked around, where could he find cleansing water?

He eyed the window, he decided he'd just get some. At the window, he tried to rench it open but it wouldn't give; so he superheated it with firebending and then cooled it rapidly with a mixture of water and Airbending. With the slightest touch, the lock crumbled and the boy stuck his head out – _Oh_, he thought with a soft smile, _It's raining_. Still smiling, the boy twirled his wrist in a circular motion, calling the purest of all water from the very bottom of the ocean; he also drew in some falling water too – it's good for healing too.

Swirling the water into a glowing oval, he quickly clapped his hand hard against the burn. He gasped at the initial sensation, but soon let out a happy sigh as the pain and discomfort eased. It didn't take long for him to almost heal it complete. Flopping back on the bed, the thought about what he would have to do when a thought suddenly hit him.

_Aang_

"Oh," he murmured, realising his mind had been cloudy since he woke up. "That's right, my name is Aang and – and I'm 12 ... No, _1_12, I – I was frozen in ice because I was running – _running _away. I didn't want to be the Avatar. Katara and Sokka found me – I had to stop the Firelord, because – because!" He struggled, his eyes tightly closed, "Because there's a _comet_! And it's going to – to make the firebenders stronger and then they – they going to take over the _world_!" Jumping up, he cheered (not loud enough for anyone else to hear), "Yes, and I was learning the other elements so I could fight him! And I – I lived on an island with my wife, Ta Min!" He stopped, "No... I -ah- I don't have -ah- a wife ... do I?"

Suddenly nothing seem to make sense, he was a man, a woman, a firebender, a waterbender, a earthbender, a airbender! It didn't make sense! Nothing mad sense! Falling to the ground, the boy clutched his head before hunching over fully onto the ground; in the squatting fetal position. Gasping and panting for a moment, it all stopped as suddenly as if started. He was only aware of one thing – he was everything and yet nothing. He _wasn't_ an airbender or fire, water or earth. He _wasn't_ a man or a woman. He was simple the Avatar, he was everything and yet nothing.

Sitting, up, the boy (_Aang, _he thought_, I will still go boy Aang_) looked at the banner that use to stand for peace and equality. As he stared, Aang suddenly felt unexplainable rage; bolting up, he went to the window again. Looking, he found it was still raining – which put a small smile on his face again. Looking down, Aang found that the drop from the window to the water wasn't far, not that it would matter to the Avatar! Heaving himself out of the small window, the young monk let himself free fall; extending his arms out, Aang slowed himself down and, just as his bare feet slipped over the water's surface, it froze. The boy lent against the ship for a moment before pushing off and took off; his fingers moved the slightest bit, bending the water and air around him.

He smiled as the cold wind whipped him in the face, as it gushed through his hair, flipping it around, as it tugged at his pants pulling them – wait... Hair?_Hair?_ he thought, reaching up to touch his head and, _Yep_, he thought, _I have hair. I didn't have hair before ... did I?_ Thinking carefully, the boy shook his head, yep, he _didn't_ have before in _this _life but in most of his previous one he did. In fact, in his first, he had long hair. _Long hair_, Aang thought, _I think I'll grow my hair long again... Yeah, I'll do that; it will help me disguise myself as well._ Smiling, the Airbender pushed down on the back of his ice-board and picked up speed; he'll be _there_ in on time.

Absently, the monk thought he heard someone call out his name but thought nothing of it; after all, he had very important business to attend too. _Someone_ had to stop the war before it got too bad.

**Back On The Ship, Moments Before Aang Leaves**

Frown down at the 'food' Sokka was trying to pass off, Katara looked around; trying to put off eating it as long as possible. Still looking everywhere but her plate, the Watertribe girl jumped slightly when someone sat beside her, "Oh! D-Dad... H-Hi?" She tried to smile but her gloomyness just seemed to shine through.

Quirking a half smile, Hakoda pulled Katara into a one-armed hug, "What's the matter, kiddo?" he asked. He wasn't the only one who was concerned about his daughter; she had been acting down lately and everyone was worried. If not for her, for Aang, who was still helpless and need Katara and her healing ability to survive what Azula had done to him.

Heaving a sign, Katara's eyes watered up, "It's -," she paused, wiping her eyes, "It's just Aang, i was hoping he would be a lot better by now but he's still!" She stopped again, this time taking a bug sniffle-y breath. "He's still _so_ sick! I – I don't know if I'll be able making him better!"

This surprised Hakoda – and everybody else. Standing up in shock, the Watertribe Warrior stared at his daughter, wide eyed, "W-what! But, Katara, you – you _said_ you could do it! _You_ are the one who said we didn't need to find a professional healer because _you_said _you_ could do it! Are-are you telling me now that _you_ can't!"

The brown-haired girl was frozen on the spot, eyes gleaming in fear. Her father hadn't shouted at her in many years – not since she was a child and her mother alive. But the ingrain fear was still there, it was still forcing her to bend to her father's will. "I!" she cried, "I thought -!"

"_Thought!_" Hakoda cried, "No, you _**said**_ you could do it, that _**you**_ would do it and a _real_ healer, a _**professional**_ healer _wouldn't_be needed! Are you telling me, that we do, _in fact, n_eed one? _Is __**that**_ what _you_ are say, Katara?" Staring down his quivering child, the enraged Warrior added, his voice echoing throughout the ship (no doubt that everyone knew what Katara had done by now), "Are _you_ saying, that **we** have to **pull** over – a feat not easy in the _**middle of the sea**_ – and get a **professional healer** because _you_ **can't **_**do it**_!"

Although listening, Katara was already berating her father in her mind; she didn't like him over stressing the word 'you,' like it was solely _her_ fault! _No way_, she thought, _It's not completely my fault..._

"Well!" Hakoda barked, "Is that it!"

"No," she said in a small voice.

"What! A little louder, please."

"I said, **no**!" Glaring at her father and Sokka, who was giving her nasty looks too, Katara spat, "I meant, I probably won't be able to make him better as soon _as you wanted_! It'll take longer; Aang's not sick enough to suddenly die without treatment but he'll be weak for a while... **That's** all I meant... Thant's all." Looking down, the Watertribe girl pulled the 'poor-misunderstood-me' face and her father immediately apologised, but also adding she need to be more clear. Mentally smirking, Katara thought, _Yep, I still got it! There _was_ a reason Sokka got into more trouble than me._

Standing up, the brown-haired girl said she was going to check on Aang before abruptly leaving. Stomping down to Aang's room, Katara threw open the door – hoping to wake Aang a little; she had been trying for the past few days with no luck. She stopped in her tracks, however, when her eyes told her the room was empty. Confused, she left, thinking she'd entered the wrong room but all too soon realised it was the right one.

Panicking, Katara screamed before rushing to the broken window; outside, riding the waves way from them, was a blurry figure – it had to be Aang. Sticking her head out, she cried, trying to be heard above the rushing water and pelting rain, "AANG! AANG! AAAAANNNGGGG!"

Soon, almost everyone was crammed into the room and, all at once, they were asking where Aang was. Hakoda pushed to the front and knelt by her once again still side. "Katara?" he whispered, "What's wrong? Where's Aang?"

"He – he's gone. The window's broken and I – I saw someone surfing the wave heading away from up and back into the Fire Nation..." she said, passively.

"Riding? Riding how?" her father prompted.

"I – I think he was on an ice-surfing board – like the one Toph used once (but made of earth, of course)... I – Aang shouldn't be that far along ... _I've_ only just started with the ice..." Katara looked solely at her hands, her eyes wet from freshly shed tears.

"So... Maybe it _wasn't_ Aang?" Sokka suggested, only to get snapped at by his sister.

"Of course it was Aang, Sokka! Surfing the water is really hard – even if you're going it in a controlled situation; like an inside pool... I've tried and I still can't do it right, I'd fail miserably out here, especially in a storm. No," she murmured, "that person was manipulating the air around him too, at the same time he was the water. The only person who can do that is... is Aang, so it had to be him.."

"Oh..." Sokka sunk down to the ground before an idea occurred to him. "Hey, wait, this _is_ a Fire Nation ship, maybe Aang thought he was captured and did what anyone of us would do? Escape?"

Frowning, Toph said, "But why head back to the Fire Nation?"

Hakoda scratched his chin before saying, "He wouldn't know which way is what so, maybe he guessed?"

"If that's the cause, we have to go get him!" Sokka cried, the other agreeing.

Frowning sadly, Hakoda shook his head. "We can't," he sighed, "If we get caught, we're all dead. We'll have to hope Aang realises his mistake and _finds_ us."

"But, Dad," the Watertribe boy cried, "We're in Fire Nation waters and are heading for their land, couldn't you say we're already at risk!"

"No!" his father snapped, "We're heading for the outer Fire Nation Lands; Aang headed straight to the centre of the Nation – where it would be most dangerous. I have made my decision! Aang will just have to find us!" With that he stomped off, leaving a shocked and sorrowful bunch of people.

Looking the way Katara claimed the monk went, Sokka sighed tears swelling in his eyes. With one last look, he turned away and followed his father, "Sorry, Aang..."

Prologue Part Two **End**

**In case you haven't noice, I'm not a big fan of Katara. I real dislike her... Stay tuned! But don't expect me to be too quick... I have to start writing more so I'm at least a few chapters ahead! Which I am not yet... :( Wait for mmmeeeeee! *blank face - peace fingers* Peace ouy, y'all!**

**Love Sinister BlackRose**


	3. IMPORTANT! - Please Read

Hi all,

I just want you to know that I HAVE NOT abandoned this story but I am notoriously know for being all over the place when writing stories.

So, I apologise to those who may be waiting for the next chapter.

I have also recently lost my job and am now trying to focus in both my illustrations and writing. But that may change at any time.

Thank you for your patience :)

Sinister Blackrose

P.S. I'm hoping to add an new chapter of this story or my other Avatar: The Last Air Bender story, Frozen in Time. Maybe both (my fingers are cross!)


	4. Prologue Part Three

Katara's and Sokka's dad: Hakoda and his mother: Kanna

Characters: Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Iroh, Appa, Momo, Azula, Ozai, Suki, Long Feng, Avatar Roku, Mai, Ty Lee, Bato, King Bumi, Earth King Kuei, Hakoda, Haru, Jeong-Jeong, Jet, The Mechanist, Teo, Master Pakku, Master Piandao,

Ages:

38 - - Iroh

33 - - Ozai

13 - - Zuko, Sokka, Jet

14 - - Suki, Katara, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee

12 - - Aang (112), Teo

11 - - Toph

((Aang will be 17 when stuff happens! He is only 12 in the intros!))

Summary: When Azula zaps Aang with the lightening when he is about to achieve _Avatar_ Stage, instead of blocking it from his use, it destroys all the barriers _of_ the Avatar. Without those barriers, what will happen to Aang? Will he wake up the same or different. After everything is said and done, Aang disappears, and no-one can find him! (gasp, shock horror) The group searches for _**5 years**_ before finally finding Aang. Will he be the same? Why did he run away? Find out when I'm done doing the impossibly long prologues! _Hehe, sorry it's taking soo long. But I had a great idea just before going to bed as to how I should do this story! Let's hope it's a keeper! :)_ Aang/Zuko I DO NOT OWN THIS

There will be swearing and possibly sex scenes (later on)

Prologue **Part Three - - W**here** T**o**? & T**he** E**nd

**Disclaimer: see prologue P1**

Speeding across the water, rapidly approaching the shore, Aang cried, "Land ho!" Laughing, he jumped off the board and onto the sand, "Well, now," he hummed, looking around him. He could see the outline of a town, obviously a port-town, "There! I'll be able to find what I'm looking for there!" skipping along, the monk thought of his plan, his ingenious plan that will surely fix the balance, yep, there was no way it _wouldn't_ work! Oh, wait... Stopping, he touched his head, his hair to specific.

Sighing, he conceded, "There's no way they're going to believe I'm the Avatar if I have hair... Oh, well, it's just dead cells, I can live without." He quickly ducked behind an old abandoned fishing shed and promptly shaved his head – using a mixture of air and water bending. Once done, he skipped along again. _Yep_, he thought, _it'll definitely work now_!

He was half way through town when he decided to act on his brilliant plan – and he had noticed all the looks he was getting. Spying a Fire Nation soldier, Aang walk straight up to him and said, "Take me to Firelord Ozai."

The soldier looked confused and stumbled back, "Huh? What? T-take you to –!?" He seemed to get really angry once he had processed what the other had said, "WHAT!?" he hollered, "Are you crazy!? I'm not taking you to Firelord Ozai, you crazy imposter!"

Taking a step back himself, Aang watched in slight amusement as the man continued to ramble – about how awesome Ozai was and how he (Aang) looked nothing like the Avatar! But, after a few minutes, it was no longer 'cute' and the monk began to get impatient; so, he smashed his hand against the taller man's throat and slammed him into the wall behind him. Sneering, he hissed, "I _said_, take me to Ozai and I meant **now**!"

"O-okay!?" the soldier squealed, "Just! Just don't kill me!"

Within the next hour, Aang was in the palace; being taken directly to the Firelord. And, by pure coincidence, Zuko happened to be walking by and spotted him. If he had of arrived a week earlier _or_ a week later, the Prince would have tried to kill him, but Zuko was currently wallowing in guilt and betrayal; he knew he was doing the wrong thing but, he was where he had wanted to be since his exile. Or was, he didn't know anymore! And, without his Uncle for guidance, the Firebender was immensely confused; should he have helped the Avatar? _Yes_, he heard a voice, much like Iroh's, say in his mind, _you should have helped the Avatar. Peace must be restored._

Seeing him, Zuko desperately needed to not disappoint his Uncle again; even if it was just his mind pretending to be his Uncle. "A-Avatar," he said, not quite sure of what to say, "what-what are you doing here!?"

Looking at the other, Aang tilted his head to one side, "Hmm? Do I know y-," but before he could finish, the images came flashing to him. "Oh, you are Zuko, correct?"

Slightly confused, the Prince nodded, "Yes... What are you doing here, Aang?" Zuko prayed to the Gods he got that right – he was just so use to calling his 'Avatar.'

"Isn't it obvious?" Aang said, walking again; the soldier stopped and waited for him. "I'm going to see your father."

"Wait – WHAT!?" Zuko cried, panicky following the bald boy. "You – you're going to get yourself killed! Is that what you want!? To leave this world without a chance!?"

"Oh, please! Shush!" Aang snapped back. "I am going to right the wrong I have let be for too long! If you don't care for it, then just sit back and _shut up_!"

"What...?" Zuko gasped, trailing to a stop. _This can't be the Avatar_, he thought. _He-he was must nicer before... even to me when I was trying to kill him... But! I have to help him!_ Racing to catch up, the Firebender sent the soldier away before telling Aang he would escort him himself. He got a small smile from the pensive boy.

"Father," he called as he entered the throne room, Aang not far behind, "I have _brought_ a guessed for you." Sweeping his arms dramatically, Zuko skipped quickly behind the monk.

"The AVATAR!" the Firelord squealed. "Zuko! You said you killed him!?"

Still behind the monk, Zuko didn't notice jailers drag his fragile looking Uncle into the room, or Azula lurking in the shadows behind the Grand Doors of the room. "No, _father_," he spat, "**Azula** said I killed him, **I** never said any such thing."

Ozai was about to scream something back, but Aang suddenly interrupted him. "Did you know I was told I was the Avatar when I was 11." Everyone stopped and looked to the boy, who was now lounging lazily on a chair that hadn't been there before. "It's a tradition to tell the person who is the Avatar when he turns 18, but I was told when I was 11; do you want to know why?" He, of course, got a stumped silence in return, but he took it as a yes. "It was because the Fire Nation was revolting; they were trying to take over the world and the Avatar was needed. Do you know what happened when everyone found out I _was_ the Avatar?"

Ozai hunched forward in his chair, his hand over his mouth; slightly fingering his beard. "What?" he barked, somehow drawn into the story, "What happened, _boy_." He almost regretted it, however, when the 'boy's eyes landed directly on him; they milky silvery-blueness boring into his own plain blacks.

With a creepy smile now gracing his face, Aang continued, with an added mock bow, "Of course, My Firelord Ozai. I was disliked. I was forbidden from the very game I myself had came up with, told by my peers it 'would be unfair to have the Avatar on one of the teams.' I was excluded, no longer having any friend... Now that I think back on it, there were many occasions in my life times where such things happened; but I was older then and more able to cope. But I was 11. And the last straw was when my guardian, Monk Gyatso, who loved me as one would a grandson, was to be taken from me – or me from him. At the time, I was a simple minded child and thought running away could solve the problem but, _obviously_, it did not. Thinking back now, it was actually a very stupid thing to do... You can't run from you problems or your _responsibilities_; no one can..."

He looked up, his eyes meeting Ozai's again, "Not even you, Firelord – not that you deserve that title..."

Outraged, Ozai bolted from his throne, his face red with anger, "How dare you!?" he bellowed. Suddenly smirking, he hissed, "Do you really thing you're going to survive this!? You stupid little shit, you shouldn't have come here! You would have had a better chance with all your little friends to back you up! Now you're alone and without any help here!"

"Wrong, _father_, I will help the Avatar – _if_ he needs it!" Zuko barked, challenging his father.

"Zuko, how dare you! My own son!" Sneering, he added, "Not that I consider you one, you snivelling little punk; always whining and crying! You're not a girl! _And_, you firebender skill leave a hell of a lot to be desired, it's practically nonexistent!" Advancing on his frozen son, Ozai continued to belittle him, a huge grin on his face. Getting close enough, the Firelord was about to send a burling ball of fire at the younger Firebender when something changed.

At first he couldn't tell what, and then he realised he was pinned to the throne, the throne he had been sitting on earlier. _Wait-what!?_ He thought cluelessly, _But, I – I moved away from –!_

"Pitiful," a voice sneered. Blinking, Ozai realised it was the Avatar! He must have moved at an unimaginable speed! The small boy's hand was wrapped tightly around the Firelord's throat, his little nails digging into his skin. He was inches from Ozai's face, glaring at the man. "I will you give _one_ chance, but only one. Stand down, and you can live."

"W-what!? You – you _wouldn't_ kill me! You haven't got it in you!" the Firelord boasted.

The grip around his neck tightened, however. "Stand down," the boy repeated, tightening his grip further; cutting off the other's airway. "Stand down!"

Gasping and wheezing, the Firebender managed to squeeze out, "O-okay! I'll – I'll _stand down_! Just let me-me go!"

Smiling, Aang did so; moving his hold from Ozai's throat to his shoulder. "Good, then you shall live. Who is your successor?"

Still panting heavily, the Firelord hissed out, "Azula, my daughter..."

The Avatar, still grasping the Firelord's shoulder firmly, turned his eyes to the rest of the throne room, pausing over Zuko but stopping on Azula, who had arrive sometime during the conversation; she was accompanied by her shackled Uncles and some guards. Her glaring eyes twitched and her hands jerked uncontrollably, clearly saying her _wasn't_ all there. "And," Aang started, his eyes still unnervingly gazing at the Firebending girl, "what would be your plans if you where Firelady?"

Sneering, Azula completely missed the looked her father sent her way; a look that said to keep quiet, "I would do nothing different!" she cried. "I would continue the takeover because what we are doing is a blessing! We are _cleansing_ the world and spreading the good_will_! And!" she screamed, her face red, eyes wide (she looked truly demented), "I am _not_ afraid of you!" With that she sent a shining blue bolt of lightning at the Avatar, unconcerned about her father's close proximity.

As if he almost expected this, Aang simply smiled before moving Ozai in front of his and extending his free arm upwards. Everyone, including Azula, watched in shock as the lightning hit the Firelord, coursing through his body before transferring over to the Avatar. But the monk was prepared; he controlled the energy, allowing it to exit his unharmed body and out his extended arm. The residual energy shot upwards and into the ceiling, leaving a large scorch mark.

Aang looked down at the limp body still within his grip before uncustomarily dropping it like it was diseased meat. Azula fell to the ground, her mouth agape. She had just killed her father! _No_, her mentally unstable mind told her, _The Avatar killed your father! You should kill him!_

The monk, however, was once again a step ahead and, as soon as she stood, he had one hand gripping tightly at her head and the other gently placed against her chest. And, with a bright flash of light that blinded everyone, Azula too fell the ground; seemingly dead.

Zuko watched in horror. His father and sister were – were _dead_! "You- you," he stumbled to his sister's side, "You killed my family! I – I may not have like them at all (hated them really) but they were _my_ fami –," but the fallen girl chose to groan at that moment.

Squatting down by the Prince, Aang gazed at the girl, "She's not dead," he said off-handedly. "But nor shall be causing anymore trouble..." Pausing, the monk turned his gaze to her brother, he added, "I will deal with the immediate repercussions, the rest is up to you." Then he stood up and left.

Iroh shrugged off the guards, who were still staring in shock at their fallen leader, and quickly followed the Avatar, Zuko not far behind. They watched the 12 years old confront the masses of soldiers that had gathered outside – no doubt hoping to see the death of the Avatar. Looking unconcerned, the boy cried, "I have killed you Firelord and permanently crippled Princess Azula! All those unwilling to surrender should fight me."

"What is he doing!?" Iroh whispered, fearing for the Avatar's life – had he just walked off to his death. Zuko nodded in agreement, his Uncle's arms somehow find their way around him and into a hug. Smiling slightly, Iroh murmured, "I am very proud of you, Zuko, and am honoured to be your Uncle," before turning back to the scene the other boy was making.

They watched as a well known Firebender pushed others aside and stood before Aang, who looked puny compared to the large, muscular body of the other. A fight ensued, but, surprisingly, the Firebender lost – he actually suddenly collapsed in a flash of white light, much like Azula. Before he could be attacked again, Aang said, "Wait. Give him a second chance."

Zuko was stumped, "Don't give him another chance, you fool!"

Tapping his lip thoughtfully, his Uncle added, "Maybe he has a reason to give the second chance? Remember, he did say Azula was alive but would never cause any danger again?" The Prince just hummed, still not pleased.

The Firebender go up and then tried to firebend, but nothing happened. He tried again and kept trying but nothing happened, the other firebenders watched on in both amusement and horror – especially the ones who understood what the Avatar had done. "You can't firebend anymore," the boy told the desperate bender, "I am the being who originated the bending of elements and, as such, I have the knowledge to take away the gift within all of you. If I am opposed, I have no quarrels doing so and, if you think you can attack me all at once and not be caught; think again." Smiling, Aang took his fighting stance, "Well, then, bring it on and, you won't have to worry, because I _will_ get you all."

But they stood down; apparently being able to firebend was more important than trying to stop the Avatar. Aang nodded before straightening up, "If that is the case, I shall leave. But, know this, I will return and get anyone who tries anything after I leave. Mark my words."

The soldiers shivered, unable to comprehend why such fear accompanied the small boy before them. They watched as, with a last smile, the monk prepared to leave.

Suddenly, Zuko popped out of nowhere and grabbed Aang's shoulder, "Aang! Wait, where are you going?"

Without turning around, the airbender replied, "The balance has not yet been met, I'm not finished, Zuko." Glancing briefly over his shoulder, Aang hummed, "I have to restore the balance, that is my duty as the Avatar, and I cannot rest until that is done. Maybe we will see each other again, maybe not. I cannot say, so, I will say goodbye for now." Shaking himself free from the older boy's grasp, Aang took off; quickly disappearing into the distance. Zuko could only watch him go.

Word spread like fire (ironically), and it wasn't long before it reached the ears of the rebels, who were shocked at Aang's actions. They sailed to the Fire Nation again, taking every precaution of course, and met with Zuko, who was now the Firelord. At first no-one trusted the boy but, with the help of Iroh and his friends from the Order of the White Lotus, peace was made, but the group, especially the Watertribe siblings, were unsatisfied with their friend being missing. They quickly set out to find him, but weren't so lucky.

They knew he could be hiding in The Western Air Temple but, after Appa and Momo disappeared (supposably to join Aang), it become almost impossible to get there. And so, a whole 5 years pass before, they make it there and, _boy_, were they shock at what meets them.

Prologue Part Three **End**

Thanks for the wait! And now that the scene has been set, the real story can begin!

R&R pls 3 Sinister Blackrose


	5. Chapter 1

Chapter **One - - S**tarting** A**gain **& R**eunion

**Disclaimer: see prologue P1**

Five years can really change a person, and the self dubbed 'Avatar' Gang weren't any different. Many things had change, Sokka and Suki were going steady and had been since a year after Aang disappeared, Toph was starting to get frisky with a certain wheel-chaired friend – not to mention, she was growing up into a lovely young woman. Katara and Zuko had a go at a relationship but it failed horribly and no-one ever spoke of it; something just kept them from putting their all into it – unbeknownst to each other, it was the same something – or, it should be said, same some_one_. The Watertribe girl had been pining over the lost monk since he was struck by Azula and Zuko wasn't even aware of his own feeling yet, but he had been thinking of Aang since the boy hadn't killed him after the then-Prince saved him from General Zhao. It would have saved him a whole lot of trouble, but he didn't. Not to mention when he ended the war; he was completely different than Zuko has previously experienced.

Katara eventually settled for Jet, but kept her eyes and ears open for hide or hair of Aang; all too ready to ditch the boyfriend she had been with for almost 3 years for the monk. Zuko and Mai also tried again but, it just didn't work for the same reasons as his last one and they chose to remain friends. He had also grown apart from his Uncle, but by no choice of his own. His Uncle had decided he was going to see the world – the new one of peace – and be adventurous and just have plain old fun.

After 5 years, the land of the Fire Nation was once again at peace with it neighbouring lands; things were going especially well with the Earth Kingdom, who had a new Ruler (a Queen this time) since former-King Kuei had retired to become the director of the Bear and Endangered Animal Reserve – which was the largest of all the Nations. His daughter, which no-one knew of before, took over and turned out to be the best thing; Ba Sing Se had never been better.

The 'Avatar' Gang had taken to meeting up a few times a year, they decided to meet earlier for some reason; Sokka had gone to everyone personally and begged them. It was Zuko's turn to host the gathering and he was well prepared – he had to be, after last time... He shuddered just thinking about it. _Damn Katara_, he thought darkly, _who said _Jet_ could come anyway!?_

It wasn't long before people started arriving, and soon everyone was there and enjoying themselves. They laughed, they cried, they screamed and fought and, finally, they settled down and quietly ate their desert; it was then that Sokka cleared his throat and spoke.

"I've found a way up into the Western Air Temple."

"What!?" Katara screeched, "Why didn't you tell us sooner!?"

Jet watched on in sorrow, he knew this day would come and that the Waterbender would choose the missing monk over him. He knew it, but he had hoped to the Gods above, that he would never been found. "Calm down, Katara, it's not like we could have left straight away. We would have to pack and prepare for the travel, which could take day anyway."

The others nodded in agreement and Katara was force to sit down and shut up, allowing Sokka to continue, "I've already got things packed, and most of you should have as well; since you guys had to pack for here. We can head out in a day or two." He paused, looking at Zuko, unsure, "I don't know if you can come with us, Zuko, since you are the Firelord, you might have to stay here for the Fire Nation..."

Laughing, Zuko said things were going so great that he could do with a vacation.

"Well, what are we waiting for then!?" Toph cried, thumping her hand down on the table, "Let's go get ready and set off tomorrow!"

"Shouldn't we go in, maybe, _two_ days, not immediately?" Jet offered, unsure of the sudden trip and impending loss of his love.

"Shut up, Jet!" squealed Katara, "I want Aang found _yesterday_!" And stomped off.

They set out the very next day, despite Jet's disagreement. A small group of friends waved them off – and Toph had a very _intimate_ farewell from a certain someone. They travelled almost nonstop, thanks to Katara's insistence, only taking breaks when _she_ needed them and stopping an hour into the night or when they across an optimum camping stop. It took them a few rugged weeks to reach the lowest point of the Western Temple – which was still miles upwards. And, apart from small incidents like Katara pouring bug-spray in Sokka's water bottle or Zuko and Sokka convincing the Waterbender to go the wrong way for 3 hours, the travel had been uneventful.

Staring at the imposing, ridge, sharp cliff face, Katara turned to her brother and huffed, "Now what!?"

Rolling his eyes at her, Sokka pushed by her and dumped his bag on the ground, unbuckled it and revealed thickly corded ropes. He glanced at Toph and hummed, before she suddenly jumped at the wall, bending the rock to encasing her feet and keeping her there. Reaching her hand out, Toph said, "Pass me the ropes, T-Bone."

Twitching at the horrible nickname that stuck after he got drunk and danced around with a t-bone streak taped to his head, Sokka sulkily pass them up.

"What?" Katara barked, "This is it? Toph climbs up and we follow her up!? That's not finding a way, Sokka!"

"No, Katara," Toph snapped, glaring at the other girl, "Sokka has spent ages studying these cliff faces, _he is_ the one who found this spot and this is the _only_ spot that could both earthbending and isn't boobie-trapped! So, please, do us a favour and be quiet!" Not wanting to deal with her again, the blind Earthbender started her tricky journey upwards; as she went, she bended the earth into thick hoops every now and then, looping the rope through them. Once done, Toph had to force herself to wait for the others to reach topside before exploring and, hopefully, finding Aang.

Unfortunately for all of them, by the time they were all safely in the Western Temple, nightfall was coming fast and they had to find somewhere to sleep. Katara had tried to argue that they should find Aang and simply camp where he was but, it was too dangerous. When they were there for the smallest period of time last time with Aang, the young monk kept stressing how important it was to start a fire and not to travel much and stay _near_ the fire at night.

His voice floated through their minds, "_It gets very dangerous in the Temples at night, especially since it's been 100 years since any protective or animal or plant control has been done. Stay near the fire and _don't_ wonder about! No matter what! Okay?_" He had finished with a big grin.

Zuko's heart aged when they group started talking about Aang before he had disappeared, he hadn't been there... He sunk for a little while before going to bed like the others, however, soon he became restless; unable to sleep. Unlike the others, who heard what Aang had to say about what they should do, Zuko didn't know and for some reason the others only referred to it as 'You remember what Aang said!' and nothing else. So, the Firelord go up and wondered. And, man, he was surprised at what he ended up finding.

After stumbling through long, twisted corridors, Zuko came upon a large cavern-like room; there was a missing wall to his far left and, and littered throughout the room, were hundreds of rows of bunk beds. Silently stepping closer, the Firebender softly gasped, _It's children!_ he thought. Moving closer, he saw something large and white in the corner of his eye. He gasped again, "Appa!?" With a last glance at the sleeping children, Zuko rushed over to the bison's side. He was disappointed to only find 50 or more dog-sized bisons scattered on and around the fully grown adult.

Slowing to a stop, Zuko tilted his head to one side, "Aang?" he called out softly, trying not to wake the children. "Aang? Are you here?"

Quickly looking around again and still coming up empty handed, the Firebender quietly left and continued his exploration of the Temple.

Unbeknownst to the Firelord, he and the rest of the Avatar Gang had been detected upon their arrival at the Temple. Three men had been sent out to assert what they wanted; two remained behind when Zuko left.

Seemingly wondering aimlessly, the Firelord stumbled upon many of the amazing changes that occurred during the Temple's isolation. It almost seemed as if the Temple had returned to its glory days and was in perfect condition. '_This must have been Aang's influence. Who else would _know_ that this was how the Temple was supposed to look._' Then again, Zuko never acknowledge that he himself wouldn't know if the remodel had been inaccurate; as _he_ didn't know what it had looked like either.

Finally coming across a massive door, the Firebender stopped complete and stared; it looked like the large door in the Fire Temples of the Avatar. Pondering for about half a second, Zuko attempted to open it with his firebending, only to scowled himself. He was in one of the **Air** Temples, of course it would only open _with_ airbending.

Sighing, he decided he had explored for long enough as he had roughly about for three or so hours. Returning to the others, Zuko sank back into his bedding and, eventually, fell asleep.

Outside, the tallest of the three men turned to the other two, "I am not sure what we should do at this point. It would be best to seem advisement from the Avatar."

The other men simply nodded, softly agreeing.

Nodding, the tall man said, "Sear, please seek the Avatar out and inform him. Hikaro and I will remain and continue to observe the intruders."

"Of course, Patts," one of the men replied before hurrying off.

As dawn spied through the large arched windows, it glared into sleeping eyes of the Avatar Gang. Jerking up, Sokka slowly took in his surroundings before getting up to go to the toilet. Since they couldn't find anything simular to a bathroom in the short time before nightfall, he had to go over the edge. He was soon joined by Zuko and Jet; both whom were equally grumpy.

Zuko because he only managed a few hours sleep before the sun rose and Jet because he still dreaded Aang's coming appearance. When they go back, Katara was already standing near the door; her foot stomping impatiently.

"Katara!" Toph barked, "Stop it!" The Earthbender's twisted in such a way it suggested that Katara's thunderous movement was causing her pain.

Growling, the Waterbender sneered, "Well, hurry the fuck up! I want to find Aang! Right fucking now!"

Trailing into the room, Suki huffed, "Oh shut up, Katara! We don't even know if Aang is here! He could be somewhere else and just set these traps and stuff before leaving to protect the Temple!"

Sokka nodded in agreement.

Rubbing his chin, Zuko spoke up about what he saw last night – the sleeping children, the restored corridors and halls as well as the massive door.

Perking up, Katara shrieked, oblivious of Jet's depressed expression, "That must mean that Aang _is_ here! All we have to do is find him -!"

"Find who?" A soft, silky vice echoed through the small room.

Turning to the door, the group were stunned at what they saw.

Chapter One **End**

**A/N: **Hey all, trying to keep on top of this but I'm forgetful! I'm sorry! \./ Remember **R&R**


End file.
